La Muerte del Séptimo Hokage
by PoppyHammer
Summary: El CP-0 y Coby son puestos a cargo de la más difícil misión a la que alguna vez se hubieran enfrentado: Asesinar a Uzumaki Naruto. Rob Lucci es considerado el más prodigioso agente del Cipher Phol, pero incluso él tendrá un sombrío sendero que recorrer para una meta tan grande. Y como si fuera poco, tendrá una dificultad en el camino, una que nunca esperó al igual que Coby.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

El mundo se encuentra sumergido en un gran caos, tras la terrible Gran Guerra Mundial el orden había cambiado. El sistema de los Ouka Shichibukai había sido abolido finalmente en su totalidad, aquellos miembros que querían seguir conservando sus derechos y privilegios como Piratas al servicio del Rey tuvieron que agachar sus cabezas ante el gobierno y jurar lealtad, sin embargo esta vez no podrían actuar con tantas libertades y, más que ser aliados, terminarían por ser auténticos perros del Gobierno; Esto evidentemente disgustó y la mayoría desertaron. Big Mom estaba muerta, Marshall D. Teach, capturado tras haber sido derrotado por Mugiwara no Luffy, estaba pudriéndose en el Nivel 6 de Impel Down junto a sus Comandantes Pirata.

Mientras tanto, Shanks "El Pelirrojo", Monkey D. Luffy "Sombrero de Paja", Kaido "El de las Bestias", y sus tripulaciones, estaban desaparecidos. Y aunque la Marina, así como los agentes y caballeros que trabajaban directamente para el Gobierno Mundial y sus más altos mandos, habían recibido grandes pérdidas, el resultado fue unánime para cualquiera: Ellos habían ganado la guerra.

La mayoría de las personas incluso creían que Shanks estaba muerto, tras derrotar y asesinar a Big Mom el propio Kaido se había interpuesto en su camino a Raftel, la caída de su más grande aliada significaba malas noticias para la "Criatura Más Poderosa del Mundo" y esta vez ningún trato fue lo suficientemente tentador para decidir dejarle ir. No luego de que Mugiwara se burlara de él gracias a su intervención. El resultado, sin embargo, nunca quedó claro. Un buque de la Marina informó en un mensaje escrito que presenciaban el encuentro de los barcos de ambas tripulaciones pirata, pero no se supo nunca el resultado del combate ni de aquel buque, pero sólo ese dato fue suficiente para que la noticia recorriera el mundo entero.

No contra con la presencia de Akagami durante la guerra fue un duro golpe para la Alianza Pirata que buscaba derrocar al Gobierno Mundial, incluso con los Revolucionarios de su lado la lucha era difícil. Los Almirantes, las Cinco Estrellas Ancianas, los agentes del Cipher Phol e incluso, Im-Sama, eran más que suficiente para mantener la balanza equilibrada la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta que un solo hombre inclinó las cosas para el gobierno, el Dr. Vegapunk.

Luego de que el Dr. Vegapunk presentara ante el Gorosei y los más grandes líderes del mundo, hicieron uso de este nuevo invento, que transformó lo que alguna vez fueron encuentros de tropas tanto aliadas como enemigas que durarían días y a veces incluso semanas de conflicto bélico, en una desbalanceada paliza en contra de los Piratas y Revolucionarios, sus líderes y más fuertes miembros -la tripulación del sombrero de paja, Comandantes Revolucionarios y el propio Dragon- podían encarar a los Marines y agentes del Gobierno más fuertes, pero sus fuerzas militares eran arrasadas por la nueva arma del Gobierno Mundial con apoyo de los nuevos modelos de los Pacifistas, más poderosos y letales que antes.

La Gran Flota de los Mugiwara, junto a sus comandantes y las Fuerzas Revolucionarias oponían tanta resistencia como podían, pero aquella arma fue pensada específicamente para suplantar el Sistema de los Siete Señores de la Guerra, los Shichibukai, e incluso superarlos… por si aquello fuese poco, también debieron enfrentar a las fuerzas militares de la Marine y los agentes del Cipher Phol. ¿El resultado? Una abrumadora derrota.

Tan sólo podían aspirar a dar tiempo suficiente para idear un plan, uno en el que atacaran directamente Mariejois con todas sus fuerzas, revelar al mundo el secreto que ocultaba el Siglo Vacío y, de paso, desenmascarar al propio Im-sama y sacarlo definitivamente del juego.

Pero al final el resultado quedó en claro para todo el mundo, la mayor parte del Ejercito Revolucionario había sido derrotado y separado, mientras que la gran flota del sombrero de paja había sido vencida por completo, sólo Cavendish y Bartolomeo, junto a algunos de sus hombres, pudieron escapar antes de ser atrapados. El resto de comandantes al servicio del Segundo Rey de los Piratas, fueron llevados a Impel Down hasta el día de su juicio. Así el paradero y destino actual de Monkey D. Luffy y el resto de su tripulación principal, así como de los dos Yonkou, continúa siendo incierto.

* * *

…

 **Algún lugar del Nuevo Mundo.**

 **A 10 minutos de un pequeño país, ubicado en una isla al sur del País del Fuego.**

Luego de la aplastante derrota de la Marina las cosas parecían ir a mejor, o al menos eso creía Coby. Generalmente se hubiese creído que el Gobierno hubiese llegado a dejar rastros de cosas que no los dejarían muy bien parados ante el ojo del público, pero las batallas que tuvieron contra los Revolucionarios junto a la Alianza Pirata liderada por Luffy fueron tan violentas y continuas que ellos mismos, así como sus enemigos, procuraban estar lejos de civiles tanto como fuese posible. Ambos bandos procuraban eso… al fin y al cabo, los miembros de la Marina creían estar en lo correcto al defender su justicia, igual que lo hacían los Revolucionarios. Fines iguales con medios distintos, podría decirse.

Y esa idea no paraba de rondar por la mente del joven pelirrosado. Ser un Oficial de Alto Rango dentro de la Marina siempre fue su sueño, incluso desde su más tierna infancia recordaba sus inocentes fantasías en las que, junto a sus amigos, jugaba a Marines y Piratas, su juego favorito. Era sólo una niñería, el juego era realmente simple: Los Marines eran valientes, nobles y buenos; mientras que los Piratas eran sucios, salvajes y malignos; Usualmente las niñas jugaban a ser la damisela en apuros por miedo a ser golpeadas, pero claro, nunca faltaba la valiente del grupo que no temía enfrentar a los niños. Aunque eso era un asunto muy distinto.

El juego… no tenía ningún matiz detrás de ella. Ciertamente trabajando como Marine como aprendiz de Garp en sus inicios, e incluso como Oficial junto a su mejor amigo, Helmeppo, se encontró con los piratas que cumplían con el estereotipo, simples gandayas que buscaban aprovecharse de los civiles inocentes, sin la fuerza para defenderse de un ataque armado. Pero… había piratas muy distintos al usual bandido del mar, piratas que terminaron en una vida criminal por culpa de la propia Marine, niños siendo perseguidos por crímenes que cometieron sus padres, e incluso piratas que eran mejores personas que la mayoría de Marines enlistados.

¡Incluso llegó a conocer a Marines despreciables, que merecían estar tras las rejas sin duda alguna!

Coby deseaba que el mundo fuese como aquel juego de niños. Malos y buenos. Piratas y Marines. Nada más. Porque de aquel modo, todo sería mucho más fácil y no tendría esos terribles dolores de cabeza… lo había hablado con Helmeppo en repetidas ocasiones… ya habían pasado cinco años desde que la guerra terminó, en un inicio decidió no cuestionárselo demasiado, pero conforme el tiempo avanzaba, conforme aumentaba rangos y…. conforme más sabía, menos seguro estaba de lo que hizo en su momento y de lo que hacía ahora mismo. Le alegró cuando Helmeppo le dijo que él también pensaba en eso, ahora las cosas eran muy distintas a lo que alguna vez fueron, la Marina finalmente estaba tomando el control completo de los mares, no sólo en los Mares Cardinales, también en el Grand Line -lo que incluiría al Nuevo Mundo- gracias al descenso de los Yonkou, era cuestión de tiempo para que sus ejércitos, ahora sin un líder y en aparente caos interno, cayeran también.

Los Piratas de Barbanegra ya habían caído por completo tras su derrota contra Mugiwara, lo mismo sucedió con los Piratas de Shanks. Pero los Piratas de Big Mom y Kaido seguían oponiendo resistencia.

No era que aquello inquietara especialmente a Coby, esos dos piratas sin duda alguna eran de los "tipos malos", su crueldad les hizo famosos y cuanto antes cayeran mejor. Pero eso no era lo que lo inquietaba… Al igual que Helmeppo… él creía que, quizás, tendría que haber ayudado a Luffy y los demás cuando pudo hacerlo.

-¡Almirante Coby!.-Un Marine tras el otro lado de la puerta tocó firme pero lentamente.

Al abrir la puerta, el mencionado se encontró con un grumete que parecía necesitar unas vacaciones urgentes, lo cual resultaba raro, considerando su rango y que era tan sólo un recién egresado de la escuela militar de la Marina.-¿Qué sucede?.-Preguntó, alzando una ceja, tras largos segundos de silencio incómodo.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí!...-Las palabras de Coby parecieron sacar al joven grumete de su trance de forma brusca, al parecer el estrés estaba afectando su comportamiento.-¡Llegaremos a tierra dentro de diez minutos señor!.-Le informó, despidiéndose con un saludo militar con los músculos muy tensos, su forma de marchar al retirarse fue muy rígida y hasta forzada.

Tras pensarlo unos segundos Coby tan sólo pudo soltar una pequeña risa mientras volvía a entrar a su oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, comprendiendo finalmente lo que sucedía. Para cualquiera hubiera resultado evidente que aquel joven recluta estaba nervioso por estar frente a él, uno de los héroes de la Gran Guerra de hace cinco años, en aquel entonces era un Contra-Almirante, pero ahora había subido rangos y finalmente cumplió su sueño de ser Almirante. Al parecer él era su ídolo, o uno de ellos al menos.

De no ser porque él mismo lo había vivido al estar constantemente frente a Garp y muchas otras figuras importantes de la Marina seguramente no lo hubiese comprendido con tanta facilidad. Sonrió nostálgicamente, las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces.

Le hubiera encantado seguir perdiéndose en sus pensamientos durante tanto tiempo como le placiera, pero no habían ido a aquel continente a jugar. La puerta se abrió y al virarse vio que era Helmeppo quien entraba a la habitación. Ahora Helmeppo era un Vice-Almirante, incluso para el propio rubio fue una sorpresa haber llegado tan lejos… aunque, a diferencia de Coby, él estaba conforme donde estaba, según sus propias palabras, "Nunca pensé siquiera que podría golpear a alguien por mi propia cuenta antes, he llegado muy lejos sólo con trabajo duro y astucia… pero este es mi límite".

No era el Vice-Almirante más fuerte, eso incluso Coby, con toda su amistad y cariño que sentía por él, debía reconocerlo. Pero no era para nada débil, sin duda había dejado de ser aquel niño rico, "hijo de papi", que vivió bajo la sombra del Corrupto Morgan, lo llevó él mismo a prisión y ahora tenía su propio nombre marcado en la Marine.

-¿Estás listo?.-Le preguntó, sonriendo con determinación. Esta sería sin duda la misión más peligrosa que hayan tenido desde aquella terrible guerra. -Ya llegamos… Rob Lucci nos espera…-

Coby se sorprendió, nuevamente se había perdido en sus pensamientos, pero asintió con la cabeza, tomó una carpeta de su escritorio y la abrió, observando la fotografía de su objetivo. -Sí… te alcanzaré enseguida…-Su compañero salió de la oficina, dejando la puerta entreabierta, de cualquier forma, Coby saldría pronto. -"Uzumaki Naruto…. El Séptimo Hokage"…. La justicia reclama que seas ejecutado cuanto antes.

* * *

Bueno, espero les hata gustado este inicio, en el siguiente capítulo (o el primero más bien) introduciré finalmente al Cipher Phol y los agentes que estan trabajando en la ultra-secreta misión de asesinato del Séptimo Hokage. ¿Dónde están todos esos poderosos Piratas? ¿Por qué han desaparecido por tanto tiempo? ¿Murieron? ¿Qué es lo que planea el Gobierno Mundial? ¿Por qué es Naruto una amenaza para sus planes? ¿La misión tendrá éxito? Todo esto está por verse.

Y por si se lo preguntan... los protagonistas o personajes en los que más centrada estará la historia, por así decirlo, serán: Coby, Rob Lucci, Hinata y más o menos Naruto. Claro que los personajes de Naruto también serán muy importantes, y sé que el prólogo tiene punta más de ser un fanfic de One Piece que un crossover, pero es sólo el prólogo y el mundo de One Piece es el que más cambios ha tenido para esta historia, el mundo de Naruto estará casi intacto y de hecho será en este en el que más nos centráremos -al menos en contexto- la mayor parte del tiempo, al menos del primer Arco... porque sí, esto será largo... o eso planeo. En general la idea nace con una Misión de Asesinato del Hokage, pero la cosa se irá liando cada vez más. Habrá romance, drama, comedia -o algo parecido-, y de todo. Espero disfruten de esta historia.

¡Por favor, dejen reviews si la historia les interesó! ;A;

¡Poppy se despide!


	2. Antes de la Tormenta

**Capítulo 2 "Antes de la Tormenta".**

 _ **Mini-Historia "Reporte de Misión de Sasuke 1"**_

 _Sin mucho que reportar, ¡todo está tranquilo en las fronteras de Konoha!_

 _Aunque… Ninjas de Iwagakure tienen movimientos sospechosos._

 _¡Sasuke se dispone a averiguar que traman, no deberían estar por aquí!_

* * *

 **Hace un año**

 **11:50 PM.**

 **Konohagakure, Mansión Hokage.**

La vida como Hokage era mucho más difícil de lo que hubiera podido llegar a esperarse. Uzumaki Naruto sabía que cuando pudiera llegar a sentarse tras aquel escritorio, porque él siempre siguió su sueño sin vacilar un solo instante, obtendría lo que tanto había llegado a desear, no, él tuvo que ganarse el respeto y confianza de la gente incluso desde antes de ser Hokage. Porque él era el líder de la aldea, además de ser el protector y guardián de la paz que finalmente había podido llegar a crear en el mundo shinobi; No quería que ninguna guerra se repitiera otra vez, el mundo ya había tenido suficiente de eso… pero vaya que era aburrido el papeleo.

Se tomaba en serio sus responsabilidades, después de todo tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas antes de ser un digno sucesor de su maestro, Kakashi Hatake, pero nunca dejaba de tener la sensación de que aunque cumplía como shinobi, fallaba terriblemente como esposo, especialmente ahora que Hinata, su mujer, lo necesitaba más que nunca. Suspiró con pesadez y alzó la vista, mirando el reloj colgado en la pared… eran casi las doce de la noche y él apenas acababa con la enorme pila de papeles firmemente acomodada a un lado de su escritorio.

Colocó un cuaderno encima de esta y se aseguró de que las ventanas estuvieran bien cerradas, lo último que quería era que por algún descuido encontrará todos los papeles regados por el suelo mañana por la mañana. Sin embargo, ese era el menor de sus problemas, se suponía que hoy estaría en casa temprano para pasar el resto de la tarde con su familia. ¿Lo peor del asunto? Boruto y Himawari se habían ilusionado con este día desde la semana pasada, sin duda ahora recibiría una paliza triple de lo que normalmente hubiera sido.

Desde luego, no los había tenido esperando, en cuanto supo que no podría tomarse la tarde libre de sus deberes como Hokage, había enviado a un clon para pasar la tarde con ellos, al menos merecían eso. Pero no pudo dejar que su familia lo supiera, no podría engañar a Hinata, con su Byakugan rápidamente se daría cuenta de la diferencia de chakra entre el clon y el auténtico, pero por lo menos quería asegurarse de no romper la ilusión que él mismo había formado en Boruto y Himawari, sabía que Boruto no lo perdonaría, no cuando su hermana se había emocionado con tanta anticipación, y aunque Himawari no se enfadaría con él, terminaría desilusionada, decepcionada de que su padre no pudiese cumplir una promesa tan importante para ella.

Naruto apretó los puños con furia contenida, pensando en lo difícil que se volvió pasar tiempo en familia desde que se volvió Hokage. Él podría ser oficialmente el Hokage más ocupado de la historia, fácilmente ganaría un trofeo por ello, si es que ese concurso existiera. Tsunade y Kakashi sin duda tuvieron momentos difíciles y pilas de papeles también por atender, él se había percatado de ello desde que era un simple genin, pero en los últimos años la aldea se había expandido más que nunca, y a parte de ello las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi, junto al país del Hierro, se habían mantenido aliadas desde la guerra contra Akatsuki. Eso significaban muchos beneficios y seguridad para todos los países miembros, además de una era de paz que trajo consigo promesas de prosperidad que él ahora tenía la obligación de defender y hacer todo lo posible por cumplir.

Incluso si eso significaba encargarse de tanto trabajo. Se preguntó si acaso alguna vez su padre, el cuarto, tuvo esta clase de problemas con su madre… al menos durante su época de embarazo, después de todo por aquel entonces también estaban en tiempos hostiles. ¿Qué hubiera hecho él en su lugar? Quizás tendría que haber ignorado el llamado de Shikamaru, e ir de cualquier forma a pasar una merecida tarde junto a su familia.

No… no podía hacer eso, por más que lo deseara.

Antes del medio día todo parecía ir a pedir de boca, quizás los últimos días había llegado incluso más tarde de lo usual a casa, tanto así que ni siquiera Hinata podía esperarlo despierta si es que quería levantarse temprano para cumplir las labores del hogar y, más importante aún, cuidar de sus hijos. Pero el sacrificio valdría la pena, se estaba adelantando horas de trabajo y eso le aseguraría poder hacer espacio en su agenda… hasta que tuvo una reunión de improvisto.

Shikamaru se había acercado a él, un tanto avergonzado dado que sabía perfectamente de los planes que Naruto había estado haciendo desde hace días para pasar al menos una tarde con su familia, pero sabía que esto no podía esperar. La noticia desde luego no hizo mucha gracia al rubio, esperó que esto no tomara mucho tiempo y fuese solamente otra junta de rutina de Ikkyū Madoka, el nuevo Señor Feudal del País del Fuego, y aunque en efecto él estaba implicado, hubo otro hombre en la habitación -entre otros líderes y figuras importantes de la aldea-, uno que nunca antes había visto en su vida.

Aquel hombre no le había influido ninguna clase de confianza desde el primer instante en el que lo vio, partiendo por el hecho de que mantenía su rostro oculto tras una extraña máscara blanca, vestía un traje elegante blanco junto a un sombrero bombín del mismo color de sus ropas. El sujeto apenas si había dicho unas cuantas palabras durante todas las horas que duró la reunión, pues él parecía ser únicamente un mensajero, cargaba consigo una laptop, se había limitado a encender el aparato y al hacerlo se mostró en la pantalla a otro hombre, pero esta vez con el rostro descubierto.

Se trataba de un hombre de aparente edad medianamente avanzada, no aparentaba ser un viejo, pero seguramente su edad rondaría la del el propio Señor Feudal, aunque sin duda un tanto mejor conservado, su cabello y barba tenían cabellos rubios, pero era seguro que las canas no tardarían en aparecer. Eso, claro, si no se había tintado para cubrirlas. La educación y los modales fueron el sello personal de aquel hombre. Pero a pesar de eso, como era de esperarse, en cualquier otro caso, eso jamás hubiera bastado para que el Señor Feudal y el Hokage decidieran aceptar a su aparentemente caprichosa petición de una reunión ante el consejo de Konoha así como así. La cosa no tardó en aclararse: Aparentemente el mundo era mucho más grande de lo que creían en lo que a fronteras y naciones se entendía, tanto era así que existía una gigantesca organización llamada "Gobierno Mundial", que ahora estaba interesada en que las Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi se afiliaran a dicho gobierno.

A pesar de la facilidad de palabra de la que hacía gala aquel hombre, Naruto no se sintió para nada convencido. Especialmente porque el hombre enmascarado, que parecía ser un mero títere, le transmitía intenciones negativas, Naruto no podría describir aquellos sentimientos como "hostiles" ni tampoco relacionado a nada violento, al menos por ahora, pero no le daba buena espina y el mismo Kurama se lo había dicho. Quizás él no fuese muy fuerte en comparación suya, pero existían muchas maneras en las que un ninja, o lo que ese hombre fuese, podía llegar a ser peligroso. En especial cuando todo estaba pintado de color rosa, por la forma en la que aquel hombre, quien se presentó como Sonobe a secas.

También estuvo un hecho que no dejó de molestarlo durante toda la reunión… a pesar de que se mantuvo siempre sereno y se dirigió a todo el mundo con respeto, incluso cuando alguno le alzaba la voz, lo cierto es que nunca pudo quitarse esa sensación de que a él en realidad no le importaba ni la opinión del consejo, de los Jounin o cualquier otro ninja o autoridad, ni siquiera el propio Hokage, salvo el Señor Feudal, en quien parecía haber centrado su atención casi todo el tiempo. Como si el resto fuesen únicamente una formalidad más que un requisito.

Finalmente, cuando vio que la reunión sería demasiado larga, envió un clon de sombra a casa para hacerse pasar por él, el auténtico. Naruto se sintió miserable, pero dada la importancia de lo que aquel hombre decía, pues al parecer contaba con algunas reuniones previas con el Señor Feudal que parecían asegurar que lo que decía era verídico, no podía dejar pasar de largo esa junta, mucho menos en aquel momento, cuando comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento de todo lo que sucedía.

Uzumaki Naruto por fin llegó a su hogar, las calles de la aldea estaban casi completamente a oscuras, iluminadas únicamente por los faroles del alumbrado público y realmente poco le importaba las unas que otras miradas curiosas que recibió durante el trayecto a casa mientras pasaba por los servicios y negocios que abrían a tan altas horas de la noche. Se sintió dichoso al finalmente abrir la puerta de entrada, sólo que esta vez, a diferencia de días anteriores, no estaba Hinata para recibirlo. Y realmente no le sorprendió, era muy tarde y estuvo a punto de decepcionar a los niños luego de haberles generado tanta ilusión.

Subió por las escaleras a oscuras, no deseando despertar a ninguno de sus tres más grandes tesoros. Pasó por los cuartos de Boruto y la pequeña Himawari, observándolos dormir con una amarga sonrisa en el rostro, ambos parecían dormir tranquilamente, no pudo resistir la tentación de entrar a cada cuarto y besar su frente, cobijándolos adecuadamente en el proceso. Al parecer su plan había salido bien, ninguno parecía estar molesto o disgustado, pero él mismo sabía que, incluso si ellos no se enteraron de ello hoy, les había fallado.

Y esa idea no dejó de atormentarlo por el resto de la noche, hasta que por fin concilió el sueño, abrazado de su dulce esposa. No sabía qué se traerían entre manos este dichoso "Gobierno Mundial", pero tenía muy en claro que tenía que proteger la paz que con tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio todos habían creado… tenía que proteger a la aldea, y en especial, a su familia.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

 **Konohagakure, Residencia de la Familia Uzumaki.**

La rutina de Hinata Hyuga hacia tiempo que se había vuelto en algo que constantemente se repetía, pero ello no lo volvió monótono, o al menos no para ella. Ciertamente extrañaba pasar esas tardes de entrenamiento junto a sus compañeros de equipo, Kiba y Shino, además de recibir consejos al menos de vez en cuando de Kurenai, su mentora desde que se graduó de la academia. Pero no cambiaría por nada su actual estilo de vida, comprendía cómo se sintió Kurenai cuando decidió dejar su vida como kunoichi para dedicarse de lleno a su familia, aunque desafortunadamente poco después Asuma falleció de forma trágica en manos de Akatsuki.

Era por eso que ella misma se consideraba afortunada, de que su matrimonio se haya consumado en una época de paz, los conflictos políticos parecían estar al mínimo, al menos apariencia, y Akatsuki fue destruido completamente. Incluso Toneri fue derrotado, quizás ese fue el fin de todo. Todavía quedaba mucho trabajo que hacer, pero con todo a lo que el mundo shinobi se había enfrentado en el pasado, no quedaba ninguna duda de que el resto seria pan comido.

-¡Mamá, mamá! ¿Hoy vendrá Papá temprano a casa?.

La ojiperla había estado centrada en sus tareas que, cuando Himawari jaló ligeramente de su blusa para captar su atención, se sobresaltó ligeramente. Rápidamente se reincorporó y le sonrió con gentileza, no era la primera vez que le hacía aquella clase de preguntas, y tampoco es que fuese algo habitual, pero tampoco era una pregunta nueva. -No, Himawari… Papá está muy ocupado… pero vendrá a casa en cuanto tenga tiempo. – Le respondió dulcemente, con la misma paciencia con la que siempre se dirigía a sus hijos. En ocasiones incluso llegaba a tener la sensación de que no era tan firme como debería de serlo, pero el saber que ambos echaban tan de menos la presencia de Naruto la hacía no querer presionarlos más de lo debido.

En especial cuando ambos habían estado tan acostumbrados a recibir el cariño de su padre continuamente, aunque eso cambió luego de que Naruto fuese nombrado Hokage. Boruto quizás era demasiado impertinente e impulsivo, características que le recordaban constantemente a su propio padre, pero no era un mal chico… Sólo buscaba capturar la atención de su figura paterna de la forma que fuese, más aún ahora que Himawari parecía verse cada vez más afectada por la falta de su padre. A ninguno de los dos les faltaba realmente algo, llevaban una buena vida, y ella misma se encargaba de darles todo su amor, pero, así como Naruto no podía tomar su lugar, ella no podría jamás reemplazarlo o llenar por su propia cuenta el hueco que sentían por su falta. Pero ello no le impedía intentarlo.

Afortunadamente, la respuesta pareció ser suficiente para la pequeña, quien asintió levemente con la cabeza y regresó a colorear sobre la mesa, perdida en su mundo de fantasía, plasmando lo que fuera que su mente infantil produjera. Hinata sonrió, esa respuesta parecía bastar para Himawari, pero eso no sería suficiente por siempre, estaba creciendo, y algún día llegaría al punto en el que Boruto se encontraba ahora mismo… seguramente no actuaría de la misma forma, después de todo ella era muy distinta a su hermano en cuanto a carácter, pero el sentimiento de rechazo podría clavarse en ella. Y lo último que quería era que Naruto terminara por cortar los vínculos con sus propios hijos. Podría sonar como a una exageración, pero así era como lo estaba sintiendo, conforme pasaba el tiempo sus hijos parecían asumir más a la idea de la ausencia de su padre, quien apenas si podía darse tiempo para estar con ellos en ocasiones que parecían ser menos seguidas.

Ahora mismo Boruto se encontraba en la academia ninja, él era tan entusiasta y motivado como su padre, y todo el empeño que parecía poner para volverse fuerte apartaba su mente la mayor parte del tiempo de la ausencia de su padre. Pero todavía continuaban habiendo choques entre ambos, especialmente cuando Himawari estaba de por medio, Boruto podía soportar la distancia que Naruto tenía que mantener por obligación, pues evidentemente a él tampoco le hacía mucha gracia la situación, pero nunca había perdonado la decepción que traía a su hermana, especialmente cuando el año pasado no había ido a su cumpleaños. La foto en su habitación era prueba de ello… se habían tomado una foto los tres, junto al pastel favorito de Himawari, sonriendo ampliamente a la cámara y con Naruto sobresaliendo por su ausencia.

-Oye, Himawari…-Comenzó a decir, capturando la atención de la pequeña. -¿Te gustaría acompañarme de compras? Luego podríamos también ir a comprar un helado o divertirnos un poco. – Le sugirió, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Sí!.-Exclamó de inmediato la menor de los Uzumaki, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y caminando hasta su madre, con la emoción plasmada en sus ojos azules. Al salir de la casa, nada llamó particularmente la atención de ambas, salvo un cartel de "En venta" de la casa de al lado, que ahora marcaba "Vendido".

Tomando de la mano a su hija menor, Hinata Hyuga caminaba por las calles de Konoha, conforme avanzaba no podía evitar recordar cómo era la aldea antes de que Kakashi y Naruto fuesen Hokages, estaban en una era de paz y progreso mutuo entre las grandes naciones shinobi, y eso se notaba. La tecnología había avanzado a un punto que no había llegado a imaginar en su momento, y le enorgullecía haber vivido lo suficiente para ver semejantes cambios, que resultaban ser mucho más impresionantes cuando pensaba que alguna vez la aldea estuvo completamente destruida, tras la invasión de Pain todo había quedado completamente destruido, ella incluso estuvo a punto de morir, al igual que muchos otros. Si acaso podía decir que tuvo un momento definitivo, ese fue en el que se lanzó sin pensarlo a defender a su amado. De no ser por eso, quizás ahora Naruto no estaría con ella y sus hijos, o posiblemente estos ni siquiera existirían, al igual que Konoha como tal.

En general, realizar las compras nunca resultó una tarea tediosa para Hinata, exceptuando aquellos desagradables momentos que se podrían llegar a vivir en el proceso, pero en general podría decirse que lo disfrutaba, generalmente era una buena opción para salir de casa, pensar durante el camino sobre algún tema en específico, ya sea personal o relacionado a algo de su alrededor, o simplemente desviándose del camino de vez en cuando para divertirse un poco. Fuese sola o acompañada, existían formas de volver una tarea doméstica en un respiro. Y este parecía ser el caso.

En medio del parque se encontraba organizado un festival en honor a la alianza formada entre las naciones desde la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja, en general esos relativamente pequeños festivales se formaban en distintas partes de la aldea -que había triplicado su tamaño original- al igual que en cada país, y prácticamente cada quien tenía su forma de celebrarlo. Después de todo dicha alianza había garantizado la paz y el fin de las guerras, la economía había crecido y las personas estaban más unidas que nunca con la tecnología, lo que antes eran viajes de semanas y a veces incluso hasta meses, se habían reducido a horas o algunos días, ya sea en tren o en barco, ahora viajar por el continente no era una idea tan descabellada como antaño.

Y eso había generado una amplia diversidad en todas las naciones, Konoha desde luego no fue la excepción. Probablemente la gente había decidido empezar temprano este año, aun faltaban semanas para el aniversario de la histórica reunión de los Kages que dio inicio, oficialmente, a la alianza que existía hasta ahora entre las Cinco Grandes Naciones. Era raro que decidiesen haber empezado tan temprano este año, quizás era por los grandes progresos que se habían conseguido últimamente, cada vez las fronteras se abrían más y más, no era raro ver a visitantes de otras aldeas por las calles; aunque claro, siempre antes se tenía que realizar un tedioso papeleo, pero que resultaba ser nada si se comparaba con la casi nula conexión que en antaño se vivía entre las aldeas.

Himawari no tardó en verse atraída por los negocios ambulantes que se habían comenzado a reunir desde la tarde, no era nada realmente nuevo para Hinata, pero la pequeña se mostró tan entusiasmada que no pudo evitar pensar que tanto ella como Boruto necesitaban esa clase de cosas, al menos para poder distraerse unos instantes por lo menos.

Rápidamente lo que en un inicio sería un simple paseo de paso a través de los puestos, para satisfacer la curiosidad de la pequeña, terminó por ser un intento de una visita casi al completo. Himawari no tardaba en distraerse con un puesto para luego pasar al siguiente, pidiendo dinero a su madre de vez en cuando, ya sea para intentar atrapar un pez con una pequeña red de papel o pedir una orden de Takoyaki.

Y ahí estaba la menor de los Uzumaki, poniendo todo su empeño para poder pescar con la red de papel al menos un pez dorado, la tarea resultaba ser más difícil de lo esperado, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que seguramente ya había perdido todas sus "habilidades". Además de que anteriormente contaba con la ayuda de su hermano, y más tiempo, pronto tendrían que volver a casa, únicamente estaban de paso y el tiempo iba a contrarreloj y eso la ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya de por sí estaba.-¡¿Eh?!.-Exclamó, aterrorizada al ver que la red se había vuelto a romper, era la quinta. Viró su rostro, para ver a su madre, quien cargaba con las bolsas de las compras, sonriéndole para que no se desanimará, pero Himawari suplicó por una oportunidad, una última oportunidad. Derecho que se le fue concedido, pero por última vez, estaba oscureciendo y tendrían que haber regresado hace rato.

Así, Himawari se acercó al hombre del puesto. Al principio ella había tenido miedo del hombre, pues era enorme, fácilmente debería de rondar los dos metros de altura y su aspecto corpulento y rostro severo la intimidaron, pero en los pocos minutos que tenía de conocerlo había podido comprobar que era alguien agradable, incluso con ese extraño cabello que tenía que le daba una curiosa apariencia de toro.-O-otra oportunidad… Señor Blueno…-Con voz tímida, pero manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, la pequeña estrió su mano con el dinero hacia el enorme hombre.

-De acuerdo… aquí tienes pequeña.-

Así, el hombre entregó a la menor la siguiente red de papel que serviría para su próxima y última oportunidad. Ese no era nada más que un insignificante juego infantil, prácticamente no había nadie entre los adultos que no hubiese jugado antes en aquella clase de puestos, pero para Himawari era una situación muy seria, tanto era así que sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente y esto no pasó desapercibido para Hinata, quien ya anteriormente intentó ofrecerle su ayuda, pero el orgullo infantil de la pequeña le impedía aceptar ayuda de su madre por vergüenza y temor de parecer un bebé.

-¡Oh no, no tú de nuevo!.-Pronto la atención de Himawari, hasta ese momento centrada completamente en la pecera llena de peces dorados además de uno que otro pez más grande y caro haciendo de premios mayores, pasó a ser captada por la aparente molesta voz del dueño del puesto.-Es la quinta vez que vienes este día… ¡Vas a arruinar mi negocio!.

-¡Jajajajaja~! ¡Lo siento, Blueno-san! Pero no puedes negarle nada a un cliente… Ese es el espíritu del festival, después de todo~.-Al mirarle, Himawari pudo observar que se trataba de un hombre joven, seguramente era un poco menor que su madre y padre pero definitivamente rondaba esa edad. Aquel hombre destacaba por ser alto y delgado, aunque continuaba estando por debajo de la destacable altura del "hombre-toro", pero esa no era su característica más peculiar… sino que su rostro, además de poseer unos curiosos ojos redondeados que le recordaron a los de Rock Lee -un amigo de su padre- pero con un "largo" extra, una nariz estirada y con una forma cuadrada. En un principio llegó a creer que se trataba de una máscara o alguna clase de antifaz, pues la sombra de su gorra cubría parte de su rostro, pero tras observarlo fijamente comprobó que era natural de su cuerpo. Pero no dijo nada y apartó la vista, no queriendo parecer una grosera o maleducada. El joven vestía con unos jeans negros con un cinturón carmesí, una playera negra de mangas cortas y unos tenis deportivos del mismo color, además de la ya mencionada gorra y una mochila de viaje que colgaba en su espalda.

-Seré piadoso, sólo un intento~.-A regañadientes Blueno aceptó el dinero, dando al muchacho su oportunidad. Himawari, invadida por una curiosidad inocente e infantil, observó el juego del joven quien, para su sorpresa, no tardó en tomar una gran cantidad de peces en un solo intento y sin un esfuerzo aparente, incluso había llegado a atrapar a varios premios gordos, hasta que finalmente se aburrió y dejó caer al agua la red de papel. Pero para ese momento él ya había atrapado por lo menos una docena de peces dorados, además de algunos premios gordos, y aunque su turno se había acabado, fue evidente para Himawari que de haberlo querido él hubiese continuado sin un solo problema. -Bueno… eso es suficiente por hoy. ¿Vendes peceras? –

-Tengo de 5.000 , 10.000 Ryos y algunas de 1.000… elige la que quieras.-Le respondió, con aparente molestia en su voz y manteniendo los brazos cruzados, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

El joven sonrió y se rascó la nuca, fingiendo vergüenza.-Lo siento hombre, creo que se me pasó la mano otra vez.-Luego soltó una fuerte risotada alegre.

Himawari no podía evitar ver la hazaña de aquel hombre con admiración, más aún cuando lo había hecho con tanta facilidad, prácticamente ni siquiera lo había intentado y bien podría ser un profesional de "atrapar peces con redes de papel". La pequeña no podía evitar recordar a su hermano y… su padre al ver la forma en la que pescó a los peces dorados, especialmente a este último, no lo recordaba del todo bien ni tampoco sabía qué había pasado al final con todos esos peces dorados, aunque al final ella no se hizo cargo de ellos y tuvieron que regalarlos, pero la alegría que aquel hombre desprendía, la hizo sentir atraída e incluso querer confiar en él. Incluso si no lo conocía de nada.

Llevó sus dos manos, sin soltar la red de papel, hasta su pecho y dio un par de pequeños y tímidos pasos en dirección de aquel hombre, que miraba pensativo las peceras que el puesto tenía para ofrecer, en caso de que se pensara conservar al pequeño pez.-Ummm… me pregunto si debería comprar la de 10.000 Ryos… se ve más espaciosa… pero mis ahorros…-Murmuraba, pensativo y aparentemente sin percatarse aún de la presencia de la niña que lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.

-E-esto… d-disculpe…-Himawari, aunque algo temerosa, tocó suavemente su brazo con el dedo pulgar, sin embargo el toque que había dado había sido tan efímero y débil que él ni siquiera lo había sentido, volvió a intentarlo mientras el joven finalmente pedía una de las peceras y Blueno se disponía a llenarla de agua, y este nuevo toque fue apenas lo suficientemente fuerte para que este comenzara a prestarle atención.

-Oh… Hola pequeña… ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?.-Preguntó con tono amable mientras se arrodillaba hasta estar a su altura.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca de Himawari mientras retrocedía unos pasos, para evitar que la nariz del joven le picara un ojo.

-Uhmm… yo… e-etto…. Me preguntaba s-si usted, si es que quiere, podría… enseñarme a pescar a un pez dorado… como lo acaba de ha-hacer…-

-Bueno, no lo sé…-Llevó su mano derecha hasta su barbilla, fingiendo estar considerando una infinita serie de posibilidades, pero desviando su mirada disimuladamente hacia Hinata, a quien rápidamente consiguió identificar como la madre de aquella niña. Luego de que esta asintiera con la cabeza, dando su consentimiento, él le sonrió ampliamente a la menor de los Uzumaki. -¡De acuerdo!.

Con aquella respuesta Himawari sonrió ampliamente, emocionada y decidida a finalmente pescar a su pez. - ¡Muchas gracias señor!.

-¿Señor?.-Él pareció algo desanimado ante tal forma de dirigirse a él.-Aún soy joven niña… como sea, sólo dime Kaku.-Dijo, señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar.

-¡Y-yo soy Himawari! Es un placer. – Se presentó, dando una formal y firme reverencia a su maestro de pesca.

-De acuerdo, Himawari-chan…. El truco es bastante simple en realidad. – Himawari escuchaba atentamente, posicionándose frente a la enorme pecera llena de peces dorados, pero los que más capturaban su atención eran los que estaban hasta el fondo, algunos eran claramente premios sumamente difíciles de conseguir -dado su tamaño, peso y a la profundidad que generalmente atrapaban- y ella apenas estaba comenzando, tendría que esperar antes de poder aspirar a conseguir uno de esos. De cualquier forma, ahora se conformaría con lo que sea que pudiese atrapar. – Sólo espera el momento adecuado… no intentes perseguirlos… deja que ellos vengan a tu red. - Por la forma en la que hablaba pareciera que le estaba enseñando una técnica ancestral. – Y cuando esté lo suficientemente cerca… la atraes hasta tu recipiente…. –

Himawari se tomó completamente enserio la explicación de Kaku, quien estaba detrás de ella guiando con breves instrucciones los correctos movimientos que debía seguir, comenzando con corregir su mala postura y pulso tembloroso. Entonces, vio una abertura, uno de los peces dorados se había aventurado a asomarse en la superficie, error que la pequeña no tardó en castigar colocando debajo de él la red de papel para impulsarlo hacía arriba, en dirección a su recipiente, fue un éxito total y no se molestó en ocultar su dicha.

-¡Sí, al fin lo logré!.-Victoriosa, Himawari reclamó su premio, la alegría en ella era casi palpable en el aire incluso cuando sin duda alguna hubiese sido mucho más fácil de obtener -y más barato de paso- comprándolo en una tienda para mascotas. Pero lo divertido había sido el proceso de atraparlo luego de intentos fallidos y mucha concentración. Quizás Hinata había terminado por pagar más de lo que aquel pez realmente valía, pero al ver la sonrisa en su rostro no pudo evitar pensar que había valido la pena, además, también parecía haber sido útil para Himawari, quien agradecía con entusiasmo al joven abrazando su pierna.

Hinata sonrió, feliz de ver a su hija tan contenta luego de mucho tiempo. Luego de despedirse del joven de nariz alargada y cuadrada, Himawari corrió hasta su madre, ahora con el pez en una bolsa de plástico. - ¡Mira Mamá, lo logré! – Exclamó, alzando la bolsita para que pudiera ver adecuadamente al pez, su trofeo de guerra. - ¿Aún tenemos la pecera? – Preguntó posteriormente, ladeando la cabeza, ella juraría que estaría guardada por ahí.

-Sí, aún la tenemos…-Hinata le respondió con una sonrisa, aunque para sus adentros ella ya comenzaba a temer por la seguridad del pequeño pez. Seguramente estaría emocionada los primeros días, pero luego de eso sería tarea suya alimentar al anima acuático, pero terminó por restarle importancia, ya se preocuparía por eso en su momento. Alzó la vista de su hija, tomándola de la mano para luego mirar al joven. -Le agradezco mucho lo que hizo por mi hija… la ha alegrado mucho. – La ojiperla se acercó a él, aún sin soltar la mano de Himawari -quien estaba completamente perdida mirando al pez- y dando una reverencia a este.

-Jajajaja~… No ha sido nada realmente… Además, siempre es bueno tener una agradable relación entre vecinos. – Aquellas últimas palabras hicieron que Hinata se sorprendiera.

-¿Vecinos? ¿Acaso fue usted quien compró la casa de al lado? –

-Sí… la verdad los había visto desde hace unos días… al principio no lo podía creer, no creí que la casa que iba a comprar estuviese justamente al lado de la "Familia del Hokage"… Aunque… parece que tienen algunos problemas familiares… - Dijo, murmurando aquello último, para luego sobresaltarse ante su propia descortesía. -¡Oh, lo siento! No quise sonar entrometido… pero parece que tienen un hijo muy… energético…

-No se preocupe… -Hinata suspiró pesadamente y Himawari pareció deprimirse un poco ante el recuerdo, hace unos días su hermano había discutido con su padre, luego de que este volviera a faltar a su palabra. -Boruto siempre ha sido así… Sólo espero que no haga que se arrepienta de haber comprado su casa. – Kaku rio ante la broma.

-Para nada… De hecho… Estoy seguro de que será un auténtico placer, señorita Hinata. – Así Kaku se despidió, observando a ambas mientras se alejaban, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejadas miró a su compañero. - ¿Qué opinas? – Su mirada, alegre hasta ese momento, se tornó seria, fría inclusive, caminando junto al corpulento hombre tras la carpa del puesto para hablar en privado.

-No serán un peligro… Será sólo cuestión de jugar bien nuestras cartas, incluso podríamos aprovecharnos de los problemas familiares del Hokage… - Blueno le entregó entonces la pecera a Kaku, quien la cargo con facilidad. – Mañana nos reuniremos todos en mi casa, a las nueve… Lucci regresará con el Almirante Coby y su Vice-Almirante…

-Ah, es cierto… Lucci se hizo maestro de un dojo infantil, ¿no? ¿Qué tal le ha ido? – Kaku parecía divertirse con la idea, no se imaginaba a alguien como Lucci socializando.

El hombre con apariencia de toro se encogió de hombros. – Quién sabe… No he hablado con él desde que llegamos a Konoha… y de eso hace ya un mes… me he dedicado a vigilar a los Nara y ya. Yo no tengo tiempo para jugar como tú.

-Lo dices como si fuera un flojo. – Se quejó. – Supongo que irá bien, sino ya nos hubiera contactado... Como sea, al final el resultado será el mismo – Y con eso, se retiró. La niña le había caído bien, casi sentía lástima por tener que matar a su padre. Si es que todo iba de acuerdo al plan, desde luego.

* * *

¡Y es todo hasta el momento! Quizás esté avanzando las cosas de una forma algo lenta… pero ya se agilizarán las cosas, antes quiero plantear bien las cosas.

 **Guest:** Hola, bueno, les responderé a ambos por aquí, no sé si serán la misma persona… supongo que no.

Bueno, ciertamente Naruto es muy poderoso y llegados a estas alturas ningún personaje de One Piece le gana en un 1 vs 1 de frente a frente, pero es una misión de asesinato y huida, no van a encararlo, y Lucci y el resto del CP-0 son agentes de temer incluso para los mejores ninjas. No son novatos y están jugando en su terreno: Infiltración, sigilo, espionaje y, sobre todo, asesinato. Pero igual al menos denme el beneficio de la duda jajaja recordemos que Naruto prácticamente no se enfrenta solo a unos tipos fuertes, tiene a la Organización más grande y poderosa del mundo con los ojos puestos en él -de mala manera-, han gobernado gran parte del mundo durante siglos, obviamente no se irán a lo bruto contra alguien como Naruto.

Además, el Gobierno Mundial no es ignorante~ Aunque eso ya lo verán más adelante. Quizás hablo de más, pero no quiero que me tiren hate tan rápido xD.

 **Conandbp:** Ciertamente los poderes de los agentes del Cipher Pol 0 son bastante especulativos… y quizás estoy caminando en la cuerda floja por meter a Coby y a Helmeppo de un futuro donde ya tienen un rango mayor, pero es necesario. Además, creo que podemos hacernos una idea aproximada de lo fuertes que son si tomamos en cuenta que Lucci encaró a Sabo de frente a frente sin problemas, eso es un feat muy importante. Igual, seré cuidadosa y trataré de ser tan coherente como pueda.

¡Poppy se despide! ¡Chau!


End file.
